


[VID] Power Over Me

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Devotion, Fanvids, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: Keep yourself alive, Harold. I'll be coming for you.





	[VID] Power Over Me




End file.
